Sick
by madam-fandom
Summary: Annabeth has the flu and general cuteness ensues. There is literally no plot and Rick is going to come after me because this is straight unadulterated fluff. T for mild adult themes. Please Review if you're in the mood or if your name is Ronald and you love eating purple scones. Muchas Gracias my lovelies.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy? I'm home." Annabeth shouted into the apartment.

"It's just me home right now, dear." Sally Jackson yelled back, from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Annabeth collapsed on the couch in the living room. She was exhausted. She had barely slept the last few nights because she had the flu, except she couldn't miss any school, because she couldn't afford to make up the work. Today had been especially taxing. She'd taken three tests, most likely failing the ones in Math and English. She honestly just wanted to watch some Supernatural with Percy and fall asleep on him. Unfortunately, she'd had to stay after school to tutor an underclassman in architecture. She had hoped Percy would be home when she arrived, but she knew that he would be hanging out with the swim boys until late. So she contented herself with a little whining to Sally.

"Sally, I'm actually going to die." Annabeth said, her voice sounding like sandpaper.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. If it makes it any better, Percy called and said that he'd try to get home early. And, I'm making soup in the kitchen. The heroes of Olympus deserve my mother's famous chicken and rice soup." Sally said this from the kitchen, at the end entering the room with a towel in hand. She smiled sadly at Annabeth. Annabeth had transferred from sitting on the couch to lying down curled in the fetal position, trying to fight off her flu.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Sally put a hand on Annabeth's forehead. Sally frowned. Fever, just as she had feared. This was a really sick girl.

Annabeth moaned. She honestly felt like she could be dying. She had been slashed, kidnapped, starved, punched, pummeled, kicked, heartbroken, stabbed, poisoned, some at the same time. This was honestly worse than any of that.

Annabeth rolled off the couch and slumped into the kitchen. She pulled the cold medicine and the aspirin down from the medicine cabinet above the sink. She took a dose of each and sat back down on the couch that she had decided was her new favorite place in the house.

"Take a quick nap, and then we'll have a bit of dinner. Percy and Paul will be home and we can watch a movie or some show you kids watch." Annabeth nodded in response to Sally's sage advice. In seconds she was dead asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Percy walked into the front door, smiling at his cell phone.

"Annabeth?" He said, looking mildly alarmed at her crashed out on the couch. Sally whipped around the corner to the kitchen, a finger to her lips. She beckoned him into the kitchen.

"What's up with Annabeth?" Percy said at a low volume. His jocular smile was gone, replaced with a face that Sally had never seen, but she seemed to recognize as his battle face.

"She has the flu. Haven't you noticed that she's been a zombie all week? Come on, even Paul noticed." Sally raised her eyebrows, mildly surprised with his behavior. He was generally so perceptive when it came to Annabeth. Sometimes a bit too perceptive.

Percy blushed. He had noticed, but had thought it was something else completely. He felt ashamed that she'd been suffering all by himself. He'd always just assumed that she was superhuman and just didn't get sick.

"Well you must have had a theory. Out with it." Sally raised an eyebrow. She knew her son well enough to read all that from his face. Percy sighed. He mumbled some indistinguishable sounds, eliciting a doubtful look from his mother.

"I thought she was on her period." Percy could honestly not say it any faster. Sally smiled, her sea colored eyes laughing silently.

"Percy, it's not that bad. Honestly, you know her pretty well. Do you honestly think you could have missed that on your quests? In tartarus?" Sally smiled kindly at her hormonally confused son.

"Mom, I really don't wanna know. Until it affects me, I really think that might be Annabeth's personal issue." Percy was really trying to speak softly now, because he thought he'd heard her waking up in the next room over.

"With that attitude, it might never affect you," Sally said with a laugh. Percy blushed.

"Percy?" Annabeth croaked from the next room over. Percy walked out of the room with a look that read 'do not say a word'.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked softly, stroking her hair. She smiled. "I'm actually feeling quite a bit better. And your conversation with your mother made me smile." Her pointed look made Percy blush right to the roots of his hair.

"Come here," He said as he scooted her between his legs on the couch so she was propped up by his chest.

"That was very smooth, Percy." Annabeth said, smiling over her shoulder, leaning her head against the couch. Even after her rejuvenating nap, she still felt drained and sick.

"You know me, Mr. Smooth." Percy quipped, snatching the remote from the coffee table and flipping on the TV. "The swim guys were all making fun of me because I was leaving early to make sure you were alright. Explains why I'm the only one with a girlfriend." She smiled, meeting her gray eyes to his green. She was silently celebrating her victory. He one again had proven how much she meant to him.

"Sally?" Paul said as he entered the apartment. "In the kitchen," She responded. Paul shot a wink at Annabeth and Percy on the couch before going into the kitchen to see Sally. A few moments later Sally shouted for them to wash their hands and get ready for dinner.

Percy got up and helped Annabeth up, her head obviously spinning. He knew he had better keep his mouth shut, but even though she was gorgeous, she looked like crap.

"You have the face." Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. Percy faked a smile and decided to play dumb.

"What face?" He smiled crookedly, hoping that her heavily medicated brain would lose the topic. Percy was no expert on women, but telling them they look like they're dying didn't sound good, even to him.

"The 'EW she looks like crap but I don't want to say anything' face," Her eyes never left his face as she said this. Percy cursed internally. He knew he was a terrible liar. Crud muffins. He was going to have to tell her.

"You're looking a bit sickly, that's all." Percy let his genuine concern show, hoping she would let it go. Thankfully she did, and pulled him into a tight hug as a result. "Thank you for being here, Percy. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. Or boyfriend." Percy smiled and pulled back.

"That said, I'm not kissing you for a while because I'm really sick." Annabeth smiled while Percy practiced his fake pout.

They washed their hands and went to sit at the kitchen table. Sally served everyone bowls of soup, and they both began eating with haste. Even sickness couldn't curb Annabeth's unladylike appetite. Under the table, Percy and Annabeth had crossed ankles, assuming that Sally and Paul wouldn't notice. After everyone had finished, they both got up to put their plates in the sink, and Percy went to the bathroom that they shared to shower first. Sally pulled Annabeth aside as Paul left to read the news in the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Sally asked, putting a hand on Annabeth's forehead. Annabeth smiled sadly.

"A bit better. I think I'm going to bed early though. I don't wanna be sick for the weekend." Sally nodded.

"Annabeth, I hope you know that you're like my second child. If you're having a problem, you know you can come to me, right?" Annabeth smiled, of course she knew that. Sally had been a better mother than her stepmother had ever been. And Sally let be with Percy, even though they lived together, which most people found sketchy.

"Of course I know that Sally. And poor Percy! I had trouble keeping in my laughter this afternoon. He's such a boy." Annabeth loved living with another woman so she could just be a girl sometimes, but now Percy was 18, and should really outgrow his awkwardness around all things girly.

Sally smiled and said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Don't bother showering, because there is no way I am letting you leave your bed tomorrow morning. I will not be caught being a second rate mother again." Annabeth smiled and did a mock salute before shuffling down the hall to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and shut it behind her, locking it, as to avoid another uncomfortable encounter with Percy like the **Pajama Incident**. She changed into her pajamas, unlocked her door and lay down on her bed with a book.

Percy opened the door to Annabeth's room, putting a hand over his eyes and smiling.

"Permission to look Ma'am?" He asked with a chuckle. Annabeth laughed, "Permission granted."

He naturally was just in basketball shorts, because he didn't sleep in a shirt. He sat down next to Annabeth on her bed. He frowned and ran his hand through her hair.

"How you doing?" He asked with concern. She smiled wickedly.

"Much better, seeing as you aren't wearing a shirt." He winked at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, smiling attractively, or so he thought.

"Poor baby. She's all sick and can't kiss people. That is true hardship." He put his hand to his forehead dramatically and pretended to faint onto the pillow next to her on the double bed. She rolled over and kissed him on the nose. He pretended to be horrified.

"You're going to get me sick!" he said with alarm. "And shockingly, I don't mind, because my girlfriend is in a tank top that is probably not as high cut as she thought it was." Percy smiled devilishly, throwing her a wink.

"Oh I know exactly what you can see, mister." She scooted towards him and leaned her forehead on his. He smiled, deeply enjoying where this was going.

"All yours. If you wanna get sick over a kiss, it's all yours. I'm not going to argue." And with that Percy decided that sick was worth it if he got to spend more time with Annabeth. He snaked his arms around her waist and she smiled, tipping her chin up. He kissed her solidly, warming her to the core, in spite of the chill her fever was giving her. They were actually quite enjoying themselves when Sally walked down the hall and called "Perseus Jackson! Annabeth is sick. Let her get better."

They pulled apart reluctantly, staying very close to each other. Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other.

"So worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth rolled over in her bed and opened a grey eye to check the clock. She squinted because she honestly could not believe that she'd slept until 11:30 in the morning. That was such a Percy thing to do. She lay back on her pillow and assessed her condition, feeling 9000 times better than she had the night before. Her throat was not as terribly sore, and her head felt almost all better. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and realized that she wasn't alone in her room. Percy was asleep on the beanbag chair across the room from her bed. His long legs were bent at an angle that looked uncomfortable. She smiled; he had stayed with her to make sure she was alright.

She got up and tip-toed across her room to the door, but before she opened it, he opened his eyes and smiled. He starched from his uncomfortable position a foot off the ground. He rolled off the beanbag chair and wrapped himself in a burrito of blanket in the process. Annabeth giggled and Percy winked.

"I meant to do that." He said as he stood up. "How you feeling?" He looked really hard into her face, squinting, like he could see the sickness. She smiled.

"Way better. Thanks for staying with me. You know you could have slept next to me, you don't have to sleep on the floor." She smirked, and he smirked back sarcastically.

"Like my lovely mother would ever allow that." Annabeth nodded, that was true. "That said, I'm going back to bed. Come here." He hugged her in his blanket, resting his chin on the top of her head. He held her tight and fell backwards onto her bed, pretending to be asleep.

"You goofball. I'm getting breakfast. Feel free to stay in here and sleep." Annabeth smirked and crawled out of the burrito and slipped out the door, wrapping herself in one of Percy's sweatshirts. As she walked down the hallway, she almost walked into Sally, who had walked out of the kitchen.

"Annabeth! You're finally up! How are you feeling?" Sally put her hand to Annabeth's forehead, but felt that it was cool as a cucumber.

"I feel way better. My throat is much less desert-ish and my head feels all better. And I'm hungry again." Sally smiled. Thank goodness.

"Well you're in luck. We have soup left over from last night, or we can break out the pancakes if you're in the mood to help me. Goodness knows I can't make enough without help. Oh, by the way, did you see Percy?" She smiled knowingly. Annabeth smiled back and pulled out the pancake mix.

"Yea, I saw him." She replied vaguely. Sally smiled and pulled out the bowls and the rest of the ingredients.

After a few minutes, they had a double batch of the thick blue liquid ready to fry. Sally poured the first spoonful into the skillet, and shuffling was heard from down the hall. Footsteps echoed down the hall and Percy skidded into the kitchen.

"Yes! Pancakes! And they're blue! The world is a beautiful place!" Percy did a little dance in the kitchen.

"Perseus Jackson put a shirt on. Really. This is ridiculous." Sally scolded him and Percy left the room, shooting a wink at Annabeth. Sally sighed.

"You kids and your confidence." Annabeth smiled at Sally's dry comment. Confident was one way of saying it. Cocky was another.

Percy reentered the room with a shirt on, and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, grabbing a blue pancake from the stack. He threw himself into a chair next to Annabeth and pointed to the sweatshirt that she was currently wearing. He raised an eyebrow and smirked through his pancake.

"Mine?" He said through a mouthful of blue pancake. She nodded and he smirked at her. "Adorable." Annabeth blushed to the roots of her hair at his compliment.

"Ugh, the cute in here is making me unable to enjoy my pancake," Paul called from the counter next to Sally.

Annabeth and Percy laughed, both mildly embarrassed. They finished their pancakes in companionable silence, smirking at each other. Making Paul uncomfortable was one of their favorite hobbies. That and killing monsters were competing for 1 and 2.

Annabeth finished first and threw her plate in the sink. She shot Percy a wink as she left the kitchen and walked to her room. She grabbed sweats, a different tank and underwear and went to the bathroom and changed. After pondering her appearance in the mirror, she finally contented to pull it into some semblance of a bun. She put her hands on her hips and pouted. She was so not about the nasty hair life.

"You look fine." She heard Percy complain from the other side of the door. "You have absolutely no idea what I look like. The doors closed. I could look like crap for all you know." She said, rather irritated with her unruly hair by now. The third try on the bun looked no better than the rest, shockingly.

"You always look beautiful. Don't be silly." Percy said through the door. Annabeth froze. "Do you really mean that?" She said through the door, her hand on the doorknob.

"Of course I do. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. How you look is irrelevant." With that, Annabeth opened the door with a smile and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

"You smooth-talking seaweed brain." She pulled his face down to his and he pulled her waist in towards him.

"You beautiful wise girl. I don't even care if you're sick." And with that, he kissed her, neither willing to break their kiss until their lungs were burning. Percy finally relented when he felt her swaying like she was going to pass out. He pressed his forehead to hers and just looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Annabeth, I love you." He smiled after, like he'd finally gotten something off his chest.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Percy got down on one knee.

"Annabeth, will you…" He smiled and put his hand on her foot.

"Let me fix your sock?" She laughed.

"You asshole. I totally bought that too." Percy got back up and smirked down at her.

"Totally irrelevant, but when did you get short? You were like the same height as me two seconds ago." Annabeth smiled and winks. "I was on my tip toes, genius."

"Well fine, if you wanna be all fancy like that, fine. I'll go fix somebody else's sock." Percy huffed and turned away. Annabeth smiled at him in the mirror and hugged him from behind.

"You can fix my sock anytime you'd like. Now, your mother is probably concerned as to why we're in the bathroom together at all." Percy paled, and then smiled cockily.

"Let's go," And with that he dragged her out of the bathroom and picked her up like a baby.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, "Don't you dare drop me!"

"I wouldn't dream of ever letting you go."

**A/N Thanks for reading, lovelies. I would love to read your review if you are in the mood to leave one. Or if you're from England and like to sleep in socks. I'm terribly sorry to let you all read this fluff. But, hey. Why not?~M**


	3. Percy!

Percy blamed Annabeth. Probably because it was all her fault. He was angry in an irrational way, totally done with her crap. Now this was starting to interfere with his life. He'd already suffered through a day of school, and now this just added insult to injury. Percy cursed her in his head as he fumbled with the door to the Jackson's apartment.

What had Annabeth done, you ask? She'd gotten him sick.

Percy stumbled into the kitchen and took a dose of the nasty tasting stuff that his mom told him to take the last time he was sick. He coughed and sputtered, but swallowed the nasty amber liquid. He sat down in the kitchen and mentally battled with himself.

_"Get a drink of water," "But it's so far, and I'm going to die if I get up!" _He argued.

_"It'll make you feel better, water always does."_ He raised his eyebrows at his own good argument. He stumbled to the sick and grabbed a glass, filled it, and chugged the entire glass, realizing how delicious water tasted. He refilled the glass and shuffled to the living room, where he lounged onto the couch, musing to himself about how he would complain to Annabeth for getting him sick. He shivered, but after a quick glance at the thermostat, which was set at 70 degrees on this freezing winter day in NYC, he grabbed a blanket from under the coffee table. He wrapped it around his head and shoulders and slumped against the armrest, becoming a pathetic Percy-burrito.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, his mother was kneeling next to him on the couch, feeling his forehead with a frown.

"Hey Mom," Percy croaked, groaning at his near-death sounding voice. Every breath felt like it was acid air, like in Tartarus.

Sally smiled and him and stood, putting her hands on her hips. Percy's groggy mind noticed that she was still dressed for work, where she was a writer for the New York Times. Her hair was still in the ponytail thing that Annabeth had shown her how to do. It did a little flippy thing and wrapped around the hair elastic or something like that. He might not have been paying the closest attention to how to do hair. It wasn't really his area.

"I guess I'm making soup!" Sally mused, ruffling Percy's hair as she left the room. At that moment, the front door opened and Annabeth entered the room with her headphones in, her head bobbing to the music and a smile on her face. Sally raised her eyebrows at her son, knowing that he would never ruin her good mood with his complaints.

Percy's anger died in his throat and he smiled weakly at her as she took he boots off, along with her hat, gloves and coat. It had barely reached 20 degrees out today, so her cheeks and nose were pink, but her smile was as bright as ever.

"How was your day, Sally? I love your hair, by the way." Annabeth always greeted Sally first, something about respect and politeness, but Percy was again, not really paying attention. He just loved watching her talk about things that he was passionate about. He loved the way her eyes lit up and went into another world, like she was seeing the world in a totally different light than he did. Percy stayed in his burrito of sadness and waited for her to come talk to him, as he was sure she would.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Percy. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" She tried to keep the smile out of her voice, but failed epically. Percy smirked, she was enjoying this.

"You are sooo not making this easy." He complained, smiling crookedly, knowing her answer.

"I am never going to make things easy for you, and I'm definitely not going to kiss you. I am not getting sick again." Percy pouted, but knew he would never do anything to make Annabeth upset. And if not kissing her was going to achieve this, then he would happily suffer through for her.

"Hey, you were the one who got me sick." Percy said, mock-glaring at her.

"Hey, you were the one who insisted that you kiss me." She said with a victorious smile.

"Don't pretend that it wasn't the highlight of your day." He said, throwing in a wink.

Annabeth smiled and pulled him in for a hug that he couldn't reciprocate due to his burrito-ness.

"It definitely was the highlight of my entire week." She whispered in his ear.

"Soup is ready!" Sally called, just as Paul walked into the apartment.

"Who's sick this time?" He groaned, giving Sally a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall to change out of his work clothes.

"Percy's got Annabeth's flu." Sally called down the hall.

Paul reemerged from their room in a t-shirt and sweats, raising an eyebrow. "Wonder how that happened," He said sarcastically, shooting a wink at the two of them on the couch. Annabeth smiled while Percy blushed.

Annabeth got up and pulled Percy to his feet. She smiled and helped him to the table in his blanket.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Percy asked his eyes full of suspicion.

"Because you look adorable in that blanket." Annabeth gave him a kiss on the forehead as Sally carried a bowl of soup over to the table and put it infront of Percy. Annabeth grabbed herself a bowl and sat down next to him, her unladylike appetite evident as usual.

They finished their soup put their bowls in the sink. Annabeth held Percy's hand and helped him walk to his bedroom.

"I guess we're not going to have much of a Friday night," Percy said, "I'm sorry. You should go hang out with friends. I'm pretty much going to be out this evening. Probably watch some re-runs. Maybe some Sherlock." Percy smiled sadly.

"Nope. I'm going to hang out with my favorite person tonight. He's a bit sick, but that shouldn't stop us from having a good time. Even Tartarus was tolerable with him. And I'm definitely not going to abandon him after he took such good care of me when I was sick." Annabeth leaned into his side, smiling at him.

"Fine by me," Percy said, flopping down on his bed, pulling her down with him. Annabeth smiled and cuddled into his chest.

Percy sniffled after a few minutes of lying down flat, so Annabeth helped him make a pillow fortress to prop him up, in the process starting an impromptu pillow fight, which Annabeth naturally won.

Annabeth sat between Percy's legs, his arms around her waist.

"Annabeth, why did you have to get me sick?" Percy whined for the fourth time in twenty minutes, after sneezing and coughing for a solid minute.

"You were the one who insisted on kissing me," Annabeth said with a smirk.

"But that's not my fault. You're beautiful and I love you. Thus this is your fault." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He could feel the smile on her face due to what he said.

"You may love me, as you know, I love you, but this is still your fault; you kissed me." Percy poked her in the tummy.

"You kissed back." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course I did. It's not your fault that you're handsome. It's no wonder I've totally fallen for you. It's a shame really; I guess you're stuck with me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, turning her head so she was millimeters from his lips.

"Darn, I'm stuck with the most beautiful girl on the planet; I guess I'll have to give her a kiss." He smiled, his eyes pleading with her. She knew this was going to happen. They could never keep their lips, or hands, to themselves. They would have failed preschool. She tipped her chin up to match his, silently giving him the go ahead.

Percy smiled and pressed his lips to hers, honestly not caring if he was sick or not. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, his moving down from her waist to her hips, moving her so she was facing him. She was sitting on his lap, smiling through the kisses because she knew she would get sick. Percy was sure to keep her very close, because he knew, more than anything else that they were supposed to stay together. And so that's what they did. Right up until Sally Jackson walked in on them for the seventh time that week.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll end this here, because they can only get sick so often. Please Review! I just love talking to people! Muchas Gracias my lovelies. ~M**


End file.
